


Stable

by DearLittleRobin



Series: We are together on this [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Because I can't write good smut to save my life), (Funny thing: the sex scenes are either just implied or not explicit at all), Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Established Relationship, FOR KLANCE, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hunk is the cooker, Lotor is the Prince, M/M, Matt is another royal guard, Now she lives with him in the staff area and spends most of her time creating stuff in their room, Pidge pretended to be him so she could enter the castle, Prostitute!Lance, Royal Guard! Keith, Shiro is also a royal guard, Zarkon is the King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLittleRobin/pseuds/DearLittleRobin
Summary: Keith wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't bothered by Lance's relationship with Lotor.Many times, Keith just wated them to leave and start a new life, but Lance had his family to take care of and Keith wouldn't make him choose.Things weren't always great for them but Keith would never give Lance up.They were together on this.





	Stable

**Author's Note:**

> I just really had to get this out of my head afagsjsksjdbd hope you guys like it

Keith watched as Lance flirted and smiled, his delicate fingers brushing against the man's skin, his long legs around the man's waist. The man had a hand resting on Lance's ass, Keith could see, and another on Lance's cheek.

Lance smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.  
It never reached his eyes, not with this man.  
Keith did his best not to move when the man suddenly got up, holding Lance firmly and guiding them both through the door on the back of the room. Keith watched them disappear into the darkness and flinched when the door slammed loudly.

Keith sighed and focused on watching his surroundings, that was his job after all. To make sure Prince Lotor was safe at all times. Whenever he heard sounds coming from the couple in the room he would close his eyes for a few seconds and tighten his grip on the sword.  It hurt, but there was nothing Keith could do and that hurt even more.

Lotor got out after 2 and a half hours.

"Show him the way out of the castle" The Prince told Keith. He looked back at the room, eyes hungry. "Remind him to come back tomorrow"  Lotor licked his lips and walked away.

Keith resisted the urge to follow and punch him until there was no way to recognize his face. Instead,he carefully entered the room. He could see Lance's slim figure laying on the bed,  the white blanked wrapped around his waist and legs but leaving the rest for all to see. Keith spotted the new marks Lotor had just made.

"Lance?" Keith called.

The boy turned to face him.

"Keith" Lance whispered, a mixture of happiness and relief in his voice as he smiled. Keith smiled back.  
"Come on, we have to go" Keith told him, getting closer "Get dressed"

"Yeah, about that" Lance sat up and yawned. He looked ridiculously adorable with his hair that messy, but Keith didn't say anything. He never did when Lance was on Lotor's bed and not Keith's. "My pants are kind of ruined."

Keith frowned.

"What do you mean?" He now sat on the bed as well, one hand holding Lance's.

Lance sighed.

"Lotor wanted to, uh, play a little today. I don't know. He's weird." Lance said it in a playful tone, but Keith didn't laugh he just waited for the other boy to continue. Lance sighed again. "He cut the pants to use them as, uh, other stuff. Nothing to worry about, really, but my pants are gone"

Even if he wanted to know what those other stuff were, Keith didn't ask. He knew that if Lance was comfortable he would've told him already.

"You can use my cape around you" Keith let go of Lance’s hand to take the cape out of his armor and give it to the other boy.

"Red looks better on you" Lance commented after wrapping the cloth around him.

"You look good on anything" Keith answered.  
Lance smiled softly and gently caressed Keith’s cheek. Their lips didn't touch, Lance never kissed him right after a session with Lotor.

"You're too good for me" Lance whispered and Keith knew he wasn't talking about the compliment.

"That's called being in love" Keith whispered back and kissed Lance's forehead. He put his arms around the boy, pulling him into a hug." Shiro will take my place soon and we'll be able to go home, ok?"

Lance hummed against his neck and raised a hand so he could curl his fingers around Keith's hair. He played with it for some seconds.

"Your hair is getting longer" Lance whispered.

"Is that a problem?" Keith whispered back.

"Nah" Lance let go of Keith's hair and raised his head so he could stare into those purple eyes "I like it this way."

It took Keith a lot of will power not to kiss Lance right there.

"Come on" Keith moved his arms so he could hold Lance's hand and pull him through the door "Hunk's making dinner by now, I'm sure he made something for you"

"Hunk is an angel!" Lance smiled and Keith smiled as well.

Keith knew their relationship wasn't perfect, many times he just wanted to leave and start a new life, but Lance had his family to take care of and Keith would never make him choose.

Things weren't always great, but Keith would never give Lance up. 

They were together on this.

-

_"You're mine" Lotor whispered in his ear "Mine, mine, mine"_

_If Lance put enough effort into it, he could turn Lotor's rough kisses into Keith’s tender ones, he could turn the nails that seemed to be claws on his back into Keith’s soft touches. If Lance put enough effort into it, he could forget where he was and with who he was._

_"Yes" Lance said, but he wasn't saying it to Lotor. "I'm yours"_  
  
-  
  
Keith woke up from his nap with the sound of Lance's voice

"...ther misses you. Said you better come with me next time or she'll stop making pie for us. That said, you must co- were you sleeping?"

Keith blinked a few times, Lance's figure finally coming on focus. Well, not perfectly, since the only source of light in the room was the low fire on the fireplace, but Keith could see Lance had a bag of bread on his arms as well as a package that Keith assumed contained pie. Lance left the bags on the table and walked towards Keith.

"You're cute when you're confused" He said, taking the book Keith was reading off Keith's chest and also putting it in the table.

"Shut up" Keith rubbed his eyes and yawned. "It's cold"

"Yeah, we need more wood. The fire is almost dying" Lance sighed at the fireplace "I can go get that..."

"Or you could just come here and use your body heat."

Lance blinked a few times before smiling. It didn't take long for him to leave his shoes and climb on the bed with Keith.

"Hey there" Lance said.

Keith took a second to appreciate his red nose and deep blue eyes before kissing him. Lance's lips were cold and his kiss tasted like apples and honey. Keith's hands moved from Lance's cheek to his waist and he pulled the boy closer to deepen the kiss. When they inevitably pulled apart to breathe, Keith didn't go back for the mouth, instead, he started kissing Lance's neck earning a few shudders from the other boy. It made him smirk agaisnt Lance's skin, glad to know the other boy's neck was still as sensitive as always.

"That's one way to warm up" Lance breathed out.

"It's super effective, really" Keith whispered to him. He kissed Lance's neck one more time before continuing. "You're hot"

" _Keith_ " Lance hissed "You're a demon, you know?"

Keith hummed and kissed Lance on the mouth one more time. They kept kissing until Keith felt like his pants were way too tight. Lance seemed to notice it too and quickly moved so he was on Keith and not the opposite. Lance moved his kissed down to Keith's neck as his hands moved to remove Keith's pants.

"Lance" Keith called and he couldn't help but moan right after. Keith's fingers curled on the bed sheets as Lance got rid of his pants.

Lance worked like magic, every touch sending shivers through Keith's body.

He hated thinking about it, but he could perfectly understand why Lotor liked Lance so much.

Keith gasped for air, gripping the sheets much tighter than before. He never imagined he would be this loud, but Lance did that to him. Lance made him dizzy, crazy with pleasure. His body was hot and sweaty and it was weird but it was a good weird because Lance was there touching him and kissing his thighs and _oh God_.

 _"Lance_ " Keith called again before he exploded, one more loud moan escaping his mouth.

He laid still for some seconds, panting, and let go of the sheets. Keith opened his eyes to look at pair of blue gems in front of him.

"Lance" He called again.

" _Keith_ " Lance finally answered and hearing that hoarse voice call his name almost made him come again.

 Keith pulled the other boy closer. He hated how tired he felt. Hated how every time they had sex it seemed as if Lance was never on the receiving end. The worst part was that Keith knew Lance was used to it. It hurt and Keith hated it.

"Lance" Keith called again, almost whispering.

He took Lance's hand and brought it closer to his face, giving each finger a kiss. When Keith looked up, gentle blue eyes stared at him and Keith realized again how in love he was with that boy. Keith rested his head on Lance's chest.Lance's arms hugged him and pulled him closer.

"I love you" Keith said and he felt the grip around him tighten.

"I love you too" Lance answered.

And, even if only for a brief moment, everything was alright.

-

_"You're so good" Lotor moaned, fingers tangled in Lance's hair, keeping him in place. " Have you ever thought about performing, my dear?."_

_Lance tried to move so he could answer that, but Lotor's grip tightened and kept him in place._

_"Finish your job before moving" He said, voice angry._

_Lance did as he was told._  
  
-

Keith woke up to an empty bed. He wasn't surprised, not really, just kind of disappointed. Resting where Lance's body once laid, was a small piece of paper, the elegant handwriting staring at Keith.

 _Gone to work. Will be back soon._  
_Love you ♡_

Keith would have smiled at the note if he didn't know what Lance meant by work. He sighed and got up, taking of his shirt and walking towards their small bathroom.

Not having to go out for water every time he wanted to shower was something Keith really appreciated and he would never be able to thank Hunk and Pidge enough for the system they installed. The cold water made him shiver, but he was then fully awake and ready to go through the day. Since he didn't need to go to the castle that day, Keith would concentrate on the other things he had to do.

Like cleaning up the mess he and Lance did the night before.

Keith blushed a little at the thought and stepped out of the shower, wrapping himself in the fluffy towel Lance's grandmother had gave them. After getting properly dressed, Keith walk to their bed and took out the sheets, putting them on the basket near the wall.

There was a time when the neighbors would give him strange looks whenever he went out with a basket in hands, ready to wash some clothes. Keith was a royal guard, handsome enough to easily get himself a wife, why was he doing that type of work? Keith never said anything to them and only ignored the stares he was given. (It only stopped when, one day, Lance was still home and helped Keith wash everything.)

It was cold, not enough to snow, but enough to make Keith rethink the ideia of washing clothes. Blame his liking for feeling all his fingers. He sighed. It would only get colder and if he didn't wash things then they would stay dirty until spring. Keith sighed again and began to work, the cold water involving his hands and sending shivers through his arms. The rest of the work was almost automatic for Keith, so he allowed himself to space out a little.

He thought of Lance.

Keith wouldn't lie to himself and say that he wasn't bothered by Lance's relationship with Lotor. He understood Lance's reasons, of course. Lance was the older brother to three little sister and two little brothers, his mother was sick and his father had died in war. His family needed his support to survive, Keith knew that.

It didn't stop him from being jealous.

But it wasn't jealousy that, like a cold hand, squeezed Keith's heart every time Lance left to work.

It was _fear_. 

Lotor was a dangerous man.

Keith had lived in that castle for a long time. He grew up there, trained by Shiro to be a royal guard as he now was. He remembered how Shiro always told him to stay in his room when Lotor threw parties and remembered the day his curiosity finally won and he silently walked to the ball room. Keith imagined Lotor's party to be one of those boring, fancy balls King Zarkon organized every now and then.

However, Lotor wasn't Zarkon, the Prince always put much effort into establishing that.

Lotor put people around the room as if they were toys that he was kindly letting his guests borrow. Keith saw them, men and women, tied up, blindfolded, attached to walls, chained, all of them just waiting for a new guest to arrive. He remembered Lotor's voice calling for attention, screaming about how his favorite would start her show.

Keith was scared that Lotor would like Lance too much.

"Keith?" 

The call brought Keith back to reality and he turned around quickly, eyes wide. Lance stood there , grinning at him.

"Someone's a bit distracted, huh?"

Keith huffed.

"I just wasn't expecting you." He turned again, taking the sheets out of the water. "You're early"

"Guess I am" Lance sighed and he seemed sad for a brief moment before looking at Keith with a smile. "Let me help you finish this so we can go back inside" The sad look came back and Lance didn't try to hide it this time.  Keith frowned, but Lance wasn't looking at him. "I have news"

"Oh?" Keith questioned. They twisted the sheets to get rid of the excess water. "Good news?"

"It depends, really" Lance sighed and, once they finished their job, dried his hands on his pants. "Let's go inside"

Keith watched him carefully, a permanent frown settling on his face. He hated when Lance acted like that. It made everything uncomfortable and weird, two things Keith hated to associate with Lance.

"What happened?" He asked.

Lance exhaled and ran his hands through his hair. He seemed nervous, tense, arms around himself protectively. His blue eyes looked at everything in the house before making eye contact with Keith.

That was never a good sign.

"Lotor made me an offer" Lance finally said.

Honestly, that was all Keith needed to hear for him to be against whatever Lance was saying. It was almost automatic, he didn't even have to think before answering.

" _No_ "

Lance sighed.

"I imagined you would be against the idea, but hear me out,ok?" Lance got closer to Keith, not close enough for them to touch each other, but close enough for Keith to see Lance's eyes and all the emotions that were going through them. " Lotor's having this party-"

"No"

Lance ignored Keith's protest.

"He wants me to perform and yeah, at first I was very against the idea, but Keith" Lance took one step closer, grabbing Keith's hands and holding them tightly "The payment he offered! It's worth almost fifteen private sessions!"

"Lance you can't do that!"

"Fifteen, Keith! Do you understand what I am taking about? I only have to perform once and bum, we're fucking rich"

 _Perform_. Keith's mind traveled fast and he closed his eyes quickly, as if it would prevent the images from appearing inside his head. He would not allow Lance to go thoroug that.

"No!" Keith shook his hand angrily. "You wont do this Lance! I won't allow you to do it!"

Instantly, Keith knew it: wrong choice of words. Lance posture became defensive, he held his chin up, let go of Keith's hand in order to cross his arms.

"You don't have to allow me to do anything" Lance spoke and Keith could see he was getting angry and _they were missing the fucking point!_

"You can't go, Lance" Keith tried a softer tone, this time he reached for Lance's hands. "Lotor's parties are dangerous events, you don't know how they treat people there." He squeezed Lance's hand "Please don't go"

It was automatic. Lance's face and posture instantly softened and Keith almost sighed in relief. Lance understood so he would deny Lotor's offer and everything would be just fine.

"I understand you're worried,but you have to see how good this opportunity is for us"

Sadly, Lance seemed to really like contradicting Keith.

"Did you even hear what I told you?!" Keith was getting angry, he could feel it inside his chest: a burning sensation, stronger than he would like it to be. "Lotor's parties are no place for you!"

"Did you not hear me?! The payment is worth fifteen private sessions! Fifteen!"

That was it. Keith felt the burning sensation inside him expand, take over his entire body. In every big argument they had Lance did that, he always ignored all of Keith's points, all of his reasons.

So, as usual, things got bad.

" _Oh_ " It wasn't even a proper word, but Keith said it with so much venom in his voice that Lance took a step back, eyes widening. "Because you would do anything for money wouldn't you?" The hurt was clear on Lance's face, but Keith didn't stop there. When their arguments got like this, Keith never stopped at the first blow. Would he regret it later? Most definitely. But at that moment? Keith just wanted to let the anger out of him. "Don't look so offended, Lance, we both know I'm right! You can have all the excuses in the world but that doesn't change what you are!"

"And what am I, Keith?" Lance asked and Keith knew exactly what he was doing. _I dare you to say it,_ was what Lance meant. It was a challenge for Keith to continue. "Tell me, please. What am I?"

There were a few seconds of eye contact, a few seconds of complete silence, as if nothing else existed besides them, before Keith opened his mouth to answer.

" _A whore"_

With those final words, Keith's anger vanished, leaving only an empty space inside him which was soon filled with regret. Unfortunately, It had already been said, the damage had been done and Keith had no idea on how to fix it.

" I see"

Lance's voice was weak and he was looking at the ground, Keith knew for sure that Lance was close to tears, but that simple phrase carried all the pain and anger the blue eyed boy was feeling. It reached Keith like a slap to the face, a slap he knew he deserved.

Then, Lance sniffed once, still looking down, turned, walked towards the door and left. Keith knew it was his fault, but that didn't stop his own tears from falling.  
  
-  
  
"I wasn't expecting you to show up so soon, my dear" Lotor smiled as Lance approached him. "Have you thought about my offer?"

Lance took a deep breath.

"I'll do it"

- 

Keith lay alone that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! English is not my first language and I kind of wrote this at 2am so yeah.


End file.
